guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nilles
Hi and welcome to my talk page. This is the place where you can leave me a message. Feel free to address things that delight you, spite you or both. To add your message, click the ''[+] button.'' ---- Miscellaneous Hey, just wondering if I could use your "style sheet" for my own character page. I would of course give you credit.--ElPantaloneador 21:49, 17 April 2006 (CDT) :If you look at the history of Nilles' talk page you'll see that he has already said the he "stole" the design from Skuld! :) I think everybodies user page plagorises somebody else's. Except mine, why is that? :P Anyway nice meeting you both, enjoy your time here on the GuildWiki. --Xasxas256 22:04, 17 April 2006 (CDT) ::Bah, you stole the idea of making a unique user page from me, Xasxas. — Stabber (talk) 22:19, 17 April 2006 (CDT) :::I sooooo didn't, my userpage is fantastically simple yet unique, a modern wonder of wikis, an incredibly helpful starting platform for anyone on this wiki. It's also a wonderful testiment to how a classic stays a classic just like an early 80s Porsche 911, it's had just 6 edits in 6 months, yours Stabber however is now had over 100 edits, it's not even in the same league, you wish you could achieve perfection like me! :P Oh and ah yous looks nice too Nilles. --Xasxas256 23:12, 17 April 2006 (CDT) :Sure, feel free to copy and paste. And thanks for asking! To be honest I didn't even expect people to read my user page, lol. :) --Nilles 03:39, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Yeah fair enough, those images make it more like a modern 911, technically better but lacking the soul of the classic. :) --Xasxas256 05:35, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :Heh, I need to revamp my site completely, you know, just going with the flow. Who knows? Maybe I'll c&p Gem's? Just kidding. You'll be linked at again with the next update, don't worry. It's been ages since I looked at your user page the last time and I still had the old "design" in mind when clearing the link list. ;) --Nilles 05:44, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ooooh yeah, I'm back in business! Oh your page looks nice now too :) I like your user link boxes, I hate the babel ones but yours look nice :) --Xasxas256 21:07, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks. It was an all-nighter, but it turned out pretty good I think. I still have to tweak the margins a bit, but those are just details. --Nilles 03:06, 17 May 2006 (CDT) City Under Attack I think I've only suceeded in making City Under Attack look worse now! Still it's ready for when you decide to actually fill the details in :P :P --Xasxas256 23:24, 30 April 2006 (CDT) : I probably didn't make myself clear. I completed the quest without keeping track of it. Since I haven't been dealt another primary quest as follow-up, I'm lacking one right now. I hoped, someone could fill me in, especially concerning follow-up quests. =/ --Nilles 23:47, 30 April 2006 (CDT) the triangle icons can you redo them in png format for consistency? Thanks -PanSola 23:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) : Sure. --Nilles 00:26, 11 May 2006 (CDT) huh? hey, Nilles, is this a drawing by you? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:09, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :No, I just found it somewhere on a forum. --Nilles 11:06, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :it's just a mighty good one :]. nice find. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:02, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::I think it has been a part of a fanpic contest. I'd love to be able to draw like that. :) --Nilles 13:43, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Mo/Me RC Prot You voted only keep, because Aegis is missing. Someone edited Aegis into the skill bar, you might want to check whether you can vote for unstub now. ---Xeeron 08:53, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :I changed my vote. Since I'm not as active on the wiki and gw itself I would have missed it. Thanks for telling me. :) --Nilles 13:27, 14 June 2006 (CDT) This is a thank you... =) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Mo/R_Resilient&curid=22173&diff=203598&oldid=200858 ...cause it soo made my day. --Nilles 19:22, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Hey bro ;P If the above made your day this (which I had nothing to do with, I'm just bringing it to your attention), has got to make your week! --Xasxas256 22:39, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :: Hell yeah! :D ~ Nilles (chat) 05:32, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Sandbox dunno I see people put links there a lot, I think they're just newbies practising stuff. You can put whatever you want there that's what the sandbox is for :) (Not a fifty five 21:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) :I suspect it's probably because it's recommended to do so in GuildWiki:How to help/My first article, still it's good to clean out the sandbox every so often. --Xasxas256 21:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, okay. But since all those builds were in the correct category, linking them there is not needed any more I guess. ~ Nilles (chat) 08:03, 25 September 2006 (CDT)